jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gambling King (Continuum-32145896)
The Gambling King (キング, Bakuchioh King?) is a self proclaimed master of chance games. In reality he can only defeat young children and those with the intellect of an Elementary schooler (mostly through finding and using his opponent's tell). Ranma and Ukyo first met the Gambling King when they were children at a local fair. They decided to put a stop to his constant winning against the small children and decided they would beat him at his own game, but the pair end up losing Ukyo's Okonomiyaki and the deed to the Tendo Dojo. Years later, the King returns to claim his payment. The King part of his name comes from the fact that he resembles the picture of the King that appears on cards. Overview Biography Exactly 3,653 days prior to the events of the series, when Ranma was still training and Ukyo lived with her father selling Okonomiyaki, the King arrived in the area and began making the young children bet away all their money. Ukyo eventually decided enough was enough and challenged the King herself, however, Ukyo repeatedly lost all their games of Old maid and ended up wagering her family Okonomiyaki cart, only to lose yet again. Ukyo then made Ranma fight the King, unfortunately, Ranma is no better end ends up losing everything to the clothes on his back. Desperate to win, Ranma offers the King the deed to the Tendo Dojo. Initially the King is slightly confused about what the "Tendo Dojo" is, to which Ranma explains it's his father's friend at the moment, but will be his someday. Ranma then plays against the King, but loses yet again. Having had enough, Ranma and Ukyo tie up the King like some Makizushi and threw him into the river. When the pair head back to where the King had set up his gambling stall they learn that the King was cheating by making it so that his opponent would always get the Joker by concealing multiple copies of the card. Gambler King Of course the cheating aspect could not be proven after all of these years, and the King had retained possession of the marker, which he steadfastly claimed to have won fairly and squarely. Said marker was little more than a piece of paper on which childish scrawling and a hand-print had pledged the dojo to the possessor, but that had enough weight to count as a legal document. However the king did not go straight to the dojo but instead went to Naomi Nakamura who easily persuaded him to part with said document at an astonishingly low price of less than five thousand yen. To put it mildly, Tendo Soun had not been too kindly disposed towards his future Son-in-law on the discovery of this arrangement, and unwisely by challenging the King himself losing nearly all the rest of his property. Silk then stepped in to reverse this trend in their declining fortunes, but even she had not proven adept enough to defeat the King in the final round. It was a week later that Ranma and Nabiki returned to the Nerima scene and discovered all that had happened, and Nabiki had immediately challenged the claims of said document. Naomi agreed to allow the matter to be settled with a card game. Ranma offered to take up the banner but was voted down by Nabiki, who insisted that it was her battle to be waged, her dowry that she had to win back. They returned on the day of the challenge to find out the King has turned the Dojo into a Casino called Gambler King’s Royal Flush Casino much to the surprise of everyone including Naomi. It seemed the King had additional backings. Knowing the two weaknesses of the King's playing style thanks to Silk's observations yesterday, (Nabiki original time line) went in determined to win the Tendo home back. Fortunately, despite not having any lore master training she is able to defeat the King and manage win the first few games. It was here that Cybelle the King’s second benefactor made her self known warning King that if he knows what's good for him he’d better not lose anymore. However even with Cybelle’s help he still proved no match for Nabiki. Washing her hands of him Cybelle sent the Royal Flush Gang after the heroes before setting the dojo to self destruct. After everyone escaped the King tried to slink away unnoticed but was caught by Tatewaki who stressed his displeasure at the King’s performance. Luckily Sasuke was able to convince him to spare the King’s life. Category:(Continuum-32145896)